drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkin Fletcher
Handle: The Bard Babe Description Name: Arkin Fletcher Age: 21 Division: Scouts Primary Weapon: Two knives Secondary Weapon: Superior running away abilities and acrobatic skills. Land of origin: Cairhien '''Physical appearance: '''Arkin is pale skinned and short, with bright, light blue eyes and the dark hair of Cairhien. The braids he wears his hair in and the bells and cotton wraps he adorns it with are testaments to his travelling youth. He picks up styles and accents from wherever he goes, resulting in a confusing amalgamation of nationalities in boots. He spends most of his tiem running away from angry guards and eating very little, so he is fairly underwight. '''Personality: '''Arkin has always been cheery and louder than should be possible for his small form. He is very open and honest and never tries to hide his emotions. He voices his opinions in a ready fashion and lends a bit of humour to most situations. It takes quite a bit to make him upset, but thoughts of his sister can still turn him to depression. (see below) He knows very little about the state of affairs of the various lands and nobility, and has no loyalty to any country-Cairhien gave him nothing. Arkin forgives and forgets very easily and tries to keep his life simple. He's unhappy-he'll go and have a drink and a barmaid. He's angry, he'll go pick a fight. He makes no attempts to dissemble, which make him very easy to get along with and a lot of people enjoy his company. History Arkin is the son of a barmaid and a retired gleeman, living in the Foregate. His mother died giving birth to his little sister when Arkin was 2, and his father cared for them both, doing odd work to get them money. However, he turned to drink after the death of his wife and became increasingly less effective as a bread winner and a soldier. By the time Arkin was 6, the family were living in poverty. The only thing his father still did that could aid his children was to teach them all the tricks of the trade for a gleeman. They learnt all of his stories as they were told to him as bedside stories, and they learnt instruments as other children learnt words and numbers. Both children loved their father dearly, as he did them, but they had to learn to support themselves and their father by begging, busking and thieving. Arkin's sister was weak of health and died when he was 9. Arkin's father died 3 years later, by which time Arkin spent most of his time either stealing his father's drink or thieving. Left by himself, he traded his acrobatic showmanship for amazing escape abilities and honed his storytelling skills into his best used tool for talking his way out of trouble. He quickly became the bane of the Foregate. And so he left. Arkin travelled the world through his teen years, going from place to place, buying the drink that he was addicted to and emplying whatever skills were most likely to be useful to get enough drink, money and food to stay alive, whether it were through singing in an Inn or stealing from it. In Illian at the age of seventeen, Arkin was caught thieving by a passing soldier. This soldier however, saw his raw potential and took Arkin on as an Apprentice. He forced him into sobriety and taught him weapons, taught him to ride a horse, how to earn money honestly, all the things that a father should teach their son that Arkin had never learnt. They travelled all over the world as master and apprentice and ideological father and son. After three years with the man that he knew only as Master Gabbon, Arkin found himself alone again. Master Gabbon had left to go back to whatever life he had abandoned for Arkin. With newfound morals and nowhere to go with them, Arkin decided to pack up his life as a wandering thief and join the Band of the Red Hand. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Band Scouts Category:Biographies Category:All